


Resurrection

by Kilgrave (I_Am_Darkness)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU - Voldemort has a sister, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Female Antagonist, Major antagonist death, Post Wizarding War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Darkness/pseuds/Kilgrave
Summary: After centuries of unsuccessful efforts by various witches and wizards, a British witch by the name of (Y/n) Riddle finally manages to perform the forbidden resurrection spell. The one she brought back was her brother's most loyal follower.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Reader
Kudos: 58





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted on my Quotev account, you'll find me at 'AmongDeepSkies'.

She shattered like a thin cup of porcelain thrown on the ground.

In the heat of battle with no one to watch and praise her; not a worthy demise at the climax of war, no last words of devotion to her one true Master, no body to bury and honour. She was merely shattered.

And then awakened.

Her eyelids parted quickly and her hazy brown eyes stirred in circular motion in confusion. What caused them to open was beyond her knowledge. So were her location and the means by which she came here.

She finally remembered to breathe and a ragged gasp caused her lips to part as well; they must have been sealed shut for quite a while, as they tore slightly at the sudden movement and she tasted the blood when she ran her tongue along them. She continued to breathe sharply as she adjusted to what her scrambled mind assumed was consciousness.

Her next instinct was to try and sit from where she was apparently lying.

Vision was restricted to only a few patches of space in the dark room that were dimly illuminated by crimson torches hanging in each corner. It almost resembled a centuries old dungeon with the worn stone wall interior and Bellatrix was perplexed at the lack of familiarity of this current scenery, wondering inwardly where she'd found herself and what had happened.

The answer stepped from the shadows, quite literally, for it was the silhouette of a woman with a proud smile that was so naturally placed on her lips that one would imagine she had it since birth. Though, in reality, given the situation, she had every reason to carry an inflated ego.

Her slow approach to the light accompanied the recognition of her identity, which elicited a gasp from Bellatrix. Clumsy movements of a still-scattered mind attempted to roll up the left sleeve of her tight dress while she lifted herself from this far too leisurely position which did not serve as an appropriate greeting for the Dark Lord's sister.

"By all means, you may remain seated." Sounded her voice with a calm air of superiority, silencing the death eater's broken mutters of greetings, apology, and praise alike.

Bellatrix did so and communicated her confusion through her eyes alone.

(Y/n) took a seat by the death eater, eyes resting idly on her with the slow intervals of her blinking lids. The silence didn't last for more than a few seconds.

"I have good news and bad news;" (Y/n) began and Bellatrix eagerly stared with unblinking eyes like a child waiting to be told a story. "The bad news is that we lost the war and with it our numbers have depleted and our leader, my brother, has fallen heroically in battle." The golden pride in her voice seemed tarnished with grim monotony and Bellatrix's eagerness shattered in disappointment. The weight settled in the pit of her stomach and she only held back the piercing frustrated scream because she was in the presence of the now new leader.

"...How-...how many of us are left?"

"Only a handful, I'm afraid..."

Bellatrix's head lowered by the burden of defeat, muttering semi-audible strings of hateful words against their enemies.

"However, the good news is that with the help of my brother's research in the Dark Arts, I have managed to successfully perform the forbidden resurrection spell." The the calm confidence returned in her voice and with it Bellatrix's barely concealed shock.

The firelight in her eyes...(Y/n) couldn't help but stare for a moment and admire along with the death eater's beauty the fact that she had so wickedly defied nature and restored a life.

By taking another, of course, but the necessity of sacrifice dominates the use of magic.

"You, my dear, were the first one to be brought back. Quite a privilege I have given you, yes?"

And she nodded her agreement with eagerness while her nostrils flared with a soft gasp as (Y/n)'s fingers slipped underneath her chin. She'd always been far more prone to physical touch than her brother.

Bellatrix did not resist the gentle touch, nor the surpising but happily welcome peck on her lips. It seemed as though time was kind enough to allow the illusion of the kiss lasting longer.

The death eater's chapped lips felt warm and she could feel her pulse echoing there. (Y/n) observed in satisfaction the effect she had on that woman, who seemed to be so infatuated on anything dark and royal.

"Come now, Bellatrix; let us join the others." Beckoned (Y/n) as she lifted herself off the stone-made bed with elegance. Her voice was like an invisible force that magnetised Bellatrix's instinct, who followed with the eagerness of a loyal servant despite her putatively superior blood status.

They would rise again.


End file.
